Tears of A New Beggining
by fan-godess
Summary: As Sakura's social life gets cut out, one day a walk in a part can bring her love or something terrible? Fail or Succeed while her family life falls down the drain.


I sat in the corner of my room with my knees to my chest being so incredibly bored and knowing I couldn't do anything because my bitch of a mom would suspect that im "up to something." Gawd sometimes I wish she would get her own life but guess not.

I daydreamed about what my future would be like and if my band would actually make it big one day. I hope but I wasn't really expecting it. I dreamed of the big flashing lights on a stage and me singing my heart away to my screaming fans. Something I wished I could do, but yet my stage fright might keep me from that.

I heard the dogs bark signaling that my mom was home, what a buzz kill. I heard repetitive knocking at the door. I thought _'why lock the door when its daytime?'_

I traveled from my back room to the living room and to the door god forsaken door that was being almost beat down it sounded like. I turned the lock to the left and opened the door for her to get in. I never knew why she locked the door and didn't care to take the key and unlock it either. There were a lot of things I didn't understand about her, I think I should just give up.

I heard the screaming as I felt like my ears were bleeding , "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST OPEN IT FASTER! YOU KNEW MY HANDS WERE FULL!"

I looked at her hands and saw one little bag which looked like it hand one thing of lipstick in it...yea...right full.

I just shrugged seeing no use of arguing with her anymore, its been five years since she quit smoking and ever since then she wouldn't quit butting out of my life. Im 16 for gods sake! Cant I have a life?

I dragged my feet back to my room in boredom and somewhat I was glad school was starting tomorrow at least I can see my friends without being assumed im going off to meet some boy.

I searched around my dirty room for my phone that a.k.a my mom doesn't know about, if she did she would be searching it everyday like some obsessed psycho. All the time she thought I was in her writing or drawing but nope just talking to my friends, without this I would have no life.

I sent a text to my friend Emily saying "hey"

A few minutes later I heard a beep from my phone and it said new message, I opened it and saw a "hey Girlie!"

"Ugh, dude I really hate my mom, she is so freaking bitchy! Earlier she had one lipstick thing in her hand and was too lazy to unlock the door!"

"Wtf?? Wish you could tell her to stop being such a couch potato."

"Me 2! But oh no I'll get the speak "your grounded im your mother, respect me" and once again it'll go in my ear and out the other as it always does."

"Well hey in 2 years you'll be out of that hell hole!"

"True cause im so moving into ur house!!! Your moms cool and she's not up ur ass all the time, I seriously cant wait for two years to pass!"

'_I really couldn't wait, I was even marking it on my calendar._'

"Sakura! GET IN HERE!"

I groaned silently to myself and forced myself off the floor and put my phone in the top of my closet under an old photo.

"Sakura!!!!"

"Im coming!"

I opened my bed room door and went across the hall to my mom's bedroom which she was screaming through.

"Yes?" I said trying to not be angry because I knew she called me in here for something totally retarded.

"Here, go throw this away for me." she handed me a piece of paper that was crumpled up.

I sighed and took the piece of crumpled paper out of her hand. _'Why cant she ever do anything for herself? This is actually starting to piss me off'_

I went back into my room and tossed the piece of paper on my floor. I looked at it and decided I was bored enough, why not read what was on it right?

I picked the thick piece of paper off the floor and un-crumpled it. I saw that it was a letter from a guy named Tony..._'Wait..that sounds familiar, isn't that the guy that my mom used to be totally head over heels for?'_

I read down the long letter than was at least a whole page long...

'_Hey, _

_I know its been a really long time since we last talked , but today I realized that I really missed you and..I don't know maybe you would wanna catch up and talk sometime? Its okay if you don't want to, but I just thought I really had to ask and it was important to me not to make the same mistake I made a long time ago when I let you go..so write me back if you wanna talk..or you can call my cell 336-224-6214'_

'Fuck' was the only word that came to my mind..


End file.
